Choice
by LiveLifeLOUDxoxo
Summary: My sequel to Captivate. Please read to know what happens! To early to think of a summary...x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. I do not own any of the characters and I am not Carrie ones.**

**Enjoy xxx**

Zara, you're a pixie now, not human. You can't just go to the Winter Dance like everything's a-okay. Pull yourself together; you can leave the stress behind for a while.

He would want you to go. Him, he's gone. Nick's gone, away from me… Nick.

"ZARA! Hello-ooo. Anybody home?" Issy shouts straight in my face. I choose to ignore her,

"Zara! Please listen!" this time it's Cassidy trying to snap me out of my daydream.

"Huh? What!" I say feeling slightly flustered.

"Zara, Devyn's waiting outside for us, we gotta get to the dance, like NOW!" Issie says frantically.

"Zara, just cool for one minute, just think about Nick. He would want you to go. Anyways, have you seen yourself in the mirror? You look stunning!" Cassidy tries to help me cheer up; it's no use at all.

Then it dawns upon me, "How do you know that I was thinking about N-Nick? Can you read my mind AS WELL?"

Issie laughs and says, "No silly, Cassidy can't read your mind! It's just that we all know who you're thinking about when you get that dazed and cute look in you eyes. Now come on!"

I let them guide me to the mirror, and boy did I get a shock.

"Not to sound vain or anything, but I look fabulous! Oh, thank you so much!"

"Your welcome!" Issy and Cassidy chorus together.

It's true though- my dress IS stunning. It's mid-length and rests just above my knees, emerald green – the kind that makes you think of beautiful meadows. It has thin straps, a black ribbon tied into a bow in the middle, resting just above my hips.

I'm wearing a green jewelled flower attached to a delicate silver chain on my neck with some matching earrings.

My shoes were black with a touch of silver in them. They were high heels, but comfortable so walking isn't too bad.

"I wasn't really sure if you wanted tights or not, so I sorta left them out." Issy says.

"Actually I think that tights may be a good idea," I say as I grab some sheer black tights. I really didn't need them, I just felt like I needed some time alone. I shiver, but not of cold, of fear… and excitement of what may happen.

**Ok, not really a good chapter…. Pretty rubbish if you ask me. But I promise the next one will be better, and well have some sort of plot.**

**Review please! And if you've read my Kane Chronicles story – Destiny and Disappointments, please take the poll!**

**ps. have any of you guys listened to Allstar Weekend? If you haven't please please please listen to their song 'ComE down with Love' - AMAZING!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own any of the characters and I am not Carrie Jones.**

**Enjoy! **** x**

Chapter 2

As I walked into the bathroom to put my tights on, my eyes started to water up. I quickly rub them, later realising that I had make up on. Oh crap…

I calm down when I see that I still looked fine. Bless those two, they probably both knew that I would need waterproof make up being the emotional wimp I am.

Oh well, at least I have loving friends still…

_5 minutes later_

When Issy, Cassidy and I get outside to the car, Devyn quickly rushes towards us.

"Oh God, come on, we've only got 10 minutes to get there!" like Issy he's also frantic.

I smile and open the car door, but in response my hand shoots back and it glows red as if a fire breathing glowworm or something has just attacked it. Oh well, being a pixie does have its downs (mostly).

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about you being allergic to iron and stuff now. Eeek!" Issie squeals as Devyn tries to calm her down.

"Zara, don't worry we'll get you there somehow," he says but I'm sure that he has no friggin' clue of what to do.

"It doesn't matter guys, honestly, I'll just walk there. No big deal, really."

"You can't! You never know what's lurking in the woods. If you're walking, we'll go with you!" Cassidy exclaims as her eyes dart everywhere as though danger is lurking near.

"Guys, it's nothing really. I can't afford to put you in danger too!"

"You won't have to," a voice says from behind us. Devyn's eyes widen, Issy starts shivering and Cassidy just stands trying to keep her cool. Oh and guess what I do… Freak out my friends by taking off my glamour and acting as if I can handle it, even though I know that deep down my heart is throbbing like crazy and I feel ready to explode. This is going to be interesting…

**A/N So how's that for the second chapter. May not be that great but I'm trying to build up a plot so it may take a while…**

**Please review – really need some cheering up here!**

**And a HUGE thanks to Keeta1283 for being the first reviewer! **

**Have a great half terms peeps! **

**~Vampyre x**


End file.
